villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cyborg Superman
Cyborg Superman is the evil counterpart to Superman as well as his enemy. He is also known as Hank Henshaw. Using Kryptonian technology and genetics, he takes on the identity as Cyborg Superman and seeks revenge on Superman. Cyborg Superman later became an enemy of the Green Lantern Corps and fought them multiple times. In the New 52, Hank Henshaw is seen as fully human and his time as Cyborg Superman has been completely retconned. Supergirl's father Zor-El instead becomes the new Cyborg Superman. History Hank Henshaw Hank Henshaw was a NASA astronaut who found himself bombarded with cosmic radiation alongside his wife Terri and two other crewmembers of the LexCorp shuttle Excalibur. Returning to Earth, the two crew members had their bodies destroyed, but was able to reconstruct their bodies into new forms. Initially thought to have been unaffected by the radiation, Hank and Terri found that was not the case as Hank began decaying as Terri started to phase out of reality. With Superman's help, Terri was saved, but Hank and the other members were not so lucky - one became unhinged and flew into the sun, another killed himself via MRI machine and Henshaw himself disintegrated. Or, so he thought - his mutation allowed him to control machinery, creating a robotic body for himself. However, this was the last straw for Terri, who went insane by the events. Even more, Henshaw's new powers were causing havoc to Earth's telecommunications. Discovering Superman's Birthing Matrix, he fashioned himself a rocketship and disappeared for parts unknown. Henshaw's travels through space damaged him mind thanks to the solitude, warping his reasonings to thinking that Superman exiled him because he feared his powers. Seeking revenge, his travels lead to him a backwater world lead by Mongul, who had taken over the world after Superman ousted him from Warworld. Henshaw violently convinced Mongul to join him and they both planned to take revenge of Superman. However, by the time Henshaw returned, his revenge would be ground to a halt - Superman had died in combat against the beast Doomsday. Henshaw modified his plans - if he couldn't kill Superman, he's destroy his reputation. Taking up a cyborg design of Superman, he made his first appearance, arriving at the marker where Superman died and vaporizing it in front of a family. After arriving at STAR Labs, he made his way to Project Cadmus, taking custody of Doomsday's body, sealing him on an asteroid, planting a device on him, then launching him through space. Confronting Lois Lane and Professor Emil Hamilton, he was able to convince them that he just may be indeed the real thing. His next action was saving President Bill Clinton from a terrorist attack, gaining legitimacy. Soon, a mysterious alien craft arrived on Earth, heading for Coast City. The Eradicator, already there, confronted the ship when the Cyborg Superman arrived. Callously, Henshaw assaulted the Eradicator and left him for dead as the alien ship obliterated Coast City. As a strange new city took form there, Henshaw rejoined up with Mongul on board the ship briefly before continuing his deception. His next target was the young clone Superboy. However, at a news conference, Lois heard him mentioning having powers as a young boy, which tipped her off that the Cyborg was a fraud. While investigating the damage caused by Coast City's destruction, Henshaw attacked Superboy, knocking him out and imprisoning him. He soon convinced members of the Justice League America that the Eradicator was the culprit and that he and the alien ship had left Earth, leaving Earth defenseless as he plotted to turn Metropolis into a second "Engine City". Learning of what's going on, Superboy was able to free himself and race back to Metropolis just in time to bear witness to the return of the original Superman. Together with Superboy, the Matrix Supergirl and new hero Steel, Superman lead the assault against Engine City despite being powerless. Upon arriving, Superboy was able to stop a missile from destroying Metropolis, preventing the creation of a second Engine City. Catching the fact that Mongul had doublecrossed him, Henshaw manipulated Steel into shutting down Engine City before it ripped the Earth apart. With Mongul down for the count by Green Lantern Hal Jordan, Henshaw made his move, attacking Superman and goading him into following him deeper. Joined by the revived Eradicator, Superman battled Henshaw and, in desperation, Henshaw ripped the gas line to the City's Kryptonite core and tried to kill Superman that way. However, the Eradicator threw himself in front of it, changing its energies to restore Superman to full. Repowered, Superman destroyed Henshaw by vibrating his arm fast enough to shatter his body. That wasn't the end of Henshaw, though - he had survived through the device on Doomsday's body, holding a copy of his essence. When Doomsday arrived on Apokolips, Henshaw took command of a fallen Apokolipian soldier and altered him. With Darkseid incapacitated by Doomsday made a bit to take control of the planet, forcing Superman to stop him. Darkseid soon recovered and put a stop to the cyborg's rampage, using his Omega Beams to trap him in an orb. Later, when Superman returned to the planet looking for answers over a mysterious body in his tomb, Darkseid released Henshaw, deeming that Superman's debt for saving his life is paid. Henshaw, then, allied himself with an intergalactic "tribunal" seeking to bring Superman to trial over the crimes of his ancestors, namely Kem-L, creator of the Eradicator. Henshaw aided in getting Superman, but was later tried himself for the crimes of genocide and cast into a black hole. Powers and Abilities *Super-strength *Super-speed *Invulnerability *X-ray vision *Technopath Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Robotic Counterpart Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Speedster Category:Superman Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Technopaths Category:DC Villains Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Ferrokinetic Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Delusional Category:Obsessed Category:Mad Scientist Category:Imposters Category:Immortals Category:Energy Beings Category:Nihilists Category:Mass Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Male Villains Category:Robots Category:Injustice Villains Category:Evil Light Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Evil Superman Category:Parents Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Final Boss Category:Lego Villains Category:War Criminals Category:Warlords Category:Cult Leaders Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Laser-Users Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Revived Villains Category:Traitor Category:Enforcer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Psychics Category:Legacy Villains Category:Bosses Category:Supervillains